1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to vehicles and particularly to a vehicle provided with a tank or the like such as a reservoir tank for a liquid to be stored therein.
2. Description of the Related Art
For example, a brake switch for a vehicle such as a motorcycle for turning a brake lamp on and off in association with a brake pedal is provided with a switch case having a built-in switch mechanism for turning the brake lamp on and off. In the lower end of the switch case is an annular groove, in which is fitted an annular projection arranged inwardly on the upper end of a bellow boot. See Patent Document JP-A-2003-178651.
However, since the annular projection on the bellow boot is directed inwardly, the annular projection includes an undercut at the time of forming the bellow boot. Therefore, the structure of forming dies for use in forming the bellow boot can be complicated. This problem is not limited to a brake switch for vehicles, but is also true for all the formed products made by forming dies.